


Across The Distance

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Katie converse in texts. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Distance

The message comes through in the early hours of the morning and John smiles as he opens it. 

'I would do absolutely anything right now to be able to snuggle up next to you, bury my head in your chest, and interlock my fingers with yours. I'd be able to look up at you and smile whenever I wanted to. I'd be able to lean up and kiss you whenever I wanted to. I'd be able to tell you how I feel about you whenever I wanted to.' 

The message ends but his phone buzzes again. 

'I miss you.'

He knows she does, he misses her too, but he also hates that she feels like he's so far away, it's only been a few days and yet she is clearly missing him and needing him. 

'I miss you too' 

His reply is quick and he smiles a little as he hits send. Then, as he thinks, he begins to type a little more. 

'Be strong baby, only two more days.' 

It is a hopeful message and he knows she needs it.


End file.
